


Who is really this woman?

by Abeehiltz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Bullying, F/F, Lesbian Bar, Lesbian Character, Slight Mention of Blood, Teasing, Vampires, Very caring vampire, adult characters, consent is important, unconfident character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abeehiltz/pseuds/Abeehiltz
Summary: Alice was trying to find a different way to cope with everything she was going through. This time, she decided to go to a lesbian bar and maybe meet someone who won't abuse her or be mean for a night. She never thought the person she met that night would be someone close to her, and that she would find more than just someone wanting her for a night...
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Who is really this woman?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ this time it's an original work for my vampire OC and her human girlfriend!!! I had a lot of fun writing their meeting! And I want to write even more stories about them now >w<
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this small oneshot!! thank you so much for the support <3

La douce Pomme

In front of Alice was a door and a sign above with those words written in a neat font. For the girl it was the first time here, but she read a lot about this place online: a lesbian bar with a comfortable atmosphere. She thought this place was suited for her. For months, or even years, she couldn’t fill her emptiness. Whenever she went everyone abused her… and she was too weak to defend herself. Each day at her job is horrible, and she can’t resign since she needs this money. Besides, she never really hated her job; she is fond of developing. But being the victim of such mistreatment was getting to her, thus the bar in front of her. Instead of washing away her sadness at home with alcohol, she thought it would be better to maybe find someone who would care about her for a night. She didn’t even care if the person was only attracted to her physical appearance, or just wanted to do things with the first woman they could find. Alice only wanted to run away from her horrible life for a night. If she couldn’t find someone, she could always drink to forget as she was used to do at home.

With this bad mindset, Alice finally stepped inside the bar. She was quickly surprised by the interior. Instead of a very fancy place, she found a casual indoor; like most of the bars. The ground was a beautiful and neat wood flooring, and the wall was plain white, or maybe slightly beige - with the lights it was hard to differentiate the colours. There were some tables of different sizes, with some people aready sitting in groups. The only part looking like a bar was the counter with multiple seats, and the shelf filled with different bottles of alcohol behind. The place almost looked more like a restaurant than a bar, in design only. On the contrary, the atmosphere was kind of odd but not in an uncomfortable way. Some people turned to look at Alice for a second before resuming their chat or what they were doing.

Alice wasn’t disappointed when people didn’t care about her much. She wasn’t feeling very beautiful today: her hair was messy as well as her clothes. She didn’t try to look beautiful at all since she was already prepared to be rejected anyway. What’s more, with how depressed she was lately she didn’t really have the mind to think about her physical appearance to begin with.

Without caring much about the people around, Alice walked further inside to sit on an empty seat at the end of the row of stools at the counter. Someone was sitting next to her, but for the moment it didn’t matter to her. The person didn’t seem to have noticed her yet. However, the bartender definitely did as she called out to her.

“Good evening Miss. What would you like to order?” She asked Alice in a sweet voice. The girl felt like it was kind of sounding fake to her… Maybe because she was used to people deceiving her with this tone. She tried not to think about things too depressing and forced a smile to the bartender to answer her so as to not look cold or mean.

“Something strong… Anything you have please…” Her voice was low, mostly because Alice felt more self-conscious than usual in this place. Also because she wasn’t really good to talk to strangers to begin with.

“Alright. Thanks for the order!” And with that the bartender left to prepare the drink, leaving Alice alone again. The girl was about to take her smartphone from her pocket to kill time… but was interrupted by a voice coming from next to her.

“Fufu, someone can hold her drink?” The voice asked. It seemed to be a sweet voice, but with a teasing tone. At least that what Alice thought about it.

“E-Eh? W-well… y-yeah…” Taken aback, Alice felt embarrassed for a second and stuttered a lot. She slowly regained her composure after answering. She wasn’t expecting to start a conversation with someone this soon. However, she was ready for it to be short - until the woman turns to look at her actually. Everyone was like that: disgusted by her physical appearance… Was it because she had one blind eye? Or because of her white hair? A mix of those two would be the best answer for Alice. But for now Alice turned her head to look at the woman.

And she was met with red eyes from a oh so gorgeous woman. Her heart skipped a beat from that. The woman’s black hair was contrasting with her pale skin, which made her look even more breathtaking. It was almost like looking at the moon. However, Alice was mostly drawn in those red eyes. She felt like her entire world was absorbed by them, and her body felt heavier and warmer than usual with a ticklish feeling inside her stomach. It felt odd, and a blush tainted her cheeks. The woman sitting there was just smiling at her.

“Such a cute girl… What is your name? I’m Claudine.” The girl introduced herself to Alice, looking like she was used to introduce herself to strangers since her smile never left her face.

“A-Alice…” Alice introduced herself back with her blush not leaving her face. However, not being able to look away from Claudine’s face, she noticed her eyes weren’t red anymore… Did she imagine that earlier? She blinked a few times but the red never came back. She decided not to think about it longer and looked at the glass that the bartender put in front of her quietly. Maybe the bartender decided not to break their conversation. Anyway, Alice decided to drink in large gulps her beverage to chase away her shyness.

“Such a cute- Eh?!” Claudine cut herself from saying something when Alice gulped down her alcoholic drink, which was one of the strongest in the bar… “Are you sure it’s alright for you to do that Alice?”

Alice put her now empty glass back on the counter before looking at Claudine again. The alcohol hadn’t reached her brain yet so for now she was still totally lucid… For how long though? “I’m fine… Anyway… Why talking to me? Don’t you find me disgusting?” It seemed like it was already starting. Alice totally forgot she didn’t eat before coming. And Claudine definitely noticed that the girl was starting to get drunk already.

“Why would I find you disgusting? Because you’re already drunk?” It seemed like Claudine couldn’t guess what Alice was trying to say. Or maybe she was just fainting innocence, hoping to change the topic. In both case, Alice kept going.

“No… my white eye and my white hair. Don’t you find it disgusting too? I’m not even dressed properly to begin with." Alice asked while detailing her thoughts. She tried to drink again after talking, but her glass was empty… For now, she decided to pick the bottle of water in her bag to drink some. She might be drunk, but she still didn’t want to get a big hungover the day after; and water was good for this kind of situation she was.

“Again, why would I find that disgusting? On the contrary, I think it’s really beautiful.” Claudine relaxed again when she saw Alice drinking some water.

“Then do it with me.” Alice just said before regretting it. What did she just said aloud?! Her face turned deep red blushing again. She hated herself. She was starting to get along well with someone for the first time and she just had to say that… Now it’s over-

“Sure.”

“Wha-”

“When you’re not drunk anymore.”

Alice’s face couldn’t turn redder than before, or it would definitely be redder. She proposed this on accident, but the woman agreed?! She was starting to feel a bit confident in herself, maybe the alcohol was also helping her. That’s why she didn’t want to lose this opportunity. “Why not now?! I won’t drink any more alcohol, and I’m not drunk… so… m-maybe…” She couldn’t stay confident in herself long enough with how embarrassed the topic of the discussion was…

Claudine didn’t answer her instantly. She seemed lost in her thoughts. Was she trying to think about what to answer? Alice didn’t know, but she definitely took this opportunity to recover her composure. Until the woman finally spoke again.

“… Alright. Follow me, there are rooms upstairs.”

“Really…?” Alice frowned for a second. She was sure she saw Claudine’s eyes red again. Maybe the alcohol is getting to her head..? She tried not to think about it as she stood up and took her bag. “I… am following you then..?”

“Yes, let’s go sweetie~” With a wink, Claudine took Alice’s hand to guide her upstairs. Of course, Alice was totally confused when Claudine held her hand. She felt her heart skipping a beat, with her body becoming warmer again. It was so strange to her since she never felt like that. She was also very anxious however, and quickly forgot about those weird feelings. She was about to be alone in a room with a stranger. Was it really a good idea? What if the woman was waiting for an opportunity to be alone with her to do horrible things? Alice was slowly getting really scared, and her hand was trembling slightly. She entered the bar ready to do anything tonight with someone, even giving her whole body and soul, yet when the moment appeared she was getting scared. She thought right now she was a coward.

And Claudine seemed to have noticed that. When they stopped in front of the door, the woman didn’t unlock the door nor stepped inside. Instead, she looked at Alice with a warm smile. Her hand squeezed Alice’s warmly, making to reassure the girl. It worked a little, but it wasn’t enough to ease the girl.

“What’s wrong Alice? If you feel bad or anything we can stop you know… Don’t feel pressured or anything just because you were the one asking first. I won’t mind…” While saying that, Claudine gently rested her right hand on Alice’s cheek.

And with that, Alice started to feel comfortable again. She didn’t really want to stop now, and she wasn’t feeling pressured. However, it still eased her to hear the woman caring about her when they are alone - the hallway they were was empty other than them. For a bit, she thought that she could do anything with Claudine, not thinking about all the abuse she received in her life. With a smile appearing on her face slowly, Alice leant to rub her cheek against Claudine’s hand. She didn’t know why she felt so comfortable around this woman in particular. A part of it could be the alcohol, but she felt like it was more than that… Her heart was also beating extremely fast for some reasons, especially when she was meeting Claudine’s eyes. For now, she just ignored this feeling and enjoyed the girl’s company. Even if it was a trap, it wouldn’t be a bad way to have her life ended by this girl’s hand actually. Even if Claudine wasn’t interested in her other than her physical appearance, she was fine with that.

“Alice, you know you’re like a cat right now~” It seemed like Claudine was relaxed too since she was able to joke again, with a less serious expression. As she was smirking, the woman leant closer to the girl’s ear before whispering in a low and seductive tone. “I wonder if you’re a kitty in bed too~”

“I-!” Alice’s face turned deep red blushing from that. She felt both self-conscious and a bit turned on by that. She could feel her heart skipping some beats. They weren’t even in private yet, was she going to die in this bedroom? “L-Let’s go now!! S-Stop standing in front of the door!”

“Yes yes~” Claudine just opened the door while chuckling. She held the door open to let Alice enter. When the two girls were inside, Claudine spoke again. “Do you want me to lock the door? I can leave it unlocked, I don’t think anyone would step inside… But to be sure.”

“Oh hmm…” Locked? Alice felt a bit uneasy about this. But she also felt bad leaving the door unlocked. She looked at the door Claudine closed just before. It seemed that the lock was directly on the door and that it wasn’t a key. She could easily unlock the door by herself then… “Y-You can lock…”

“Alright.” Claudine locked the door as told before walking toward Alice. The girl was still feeling a bit nervous and uneasy, it’s her first time with someone in a bedroom after all. Maybe Claudine could notice that, because she gently wrapped her arms around Alice’s waist. “Sweetheart, don’t worry I won’t eat you~”

“I…” Alice almost cursed Claudine in her head for making her heart beat so fast. She couldn’t even look into the girl’s eyes anymore, looking around the room while flushing heavily. At least, this helped her a little. She found herself weak to sweet names like that too, especially from this woman.

“Alice… Let’s sit on the bed for now?” Claudine proposed while looking kind. With Alice agreeing, they both sat on the bed. Alice was looking at her legs, still flushing heavily, while Claudine was looking at the girl. The silence was suddenly awkward, but Alice didn’t really know what to say or do. It was her first time and she was totally nervous about being alone with someone else. Fortunately, Claudine seemed to be more used to that; the girl turned Alice’s face with a hand on the girl’s cheek to make her face her. With that, Alice couldn’t look away from the girl much with how close they were. Her heart was beating so fast, and her fists were clenched as hard as possible from the stress.

“Can I? I don’t want to push you… you don’t look very good sweetheart…” Claudine asked with a caring voice. with the closeness though, Alice could feel the girl’s breath on her skin, and even though she was really nervous, she wanted it. It was so odd for her to react like that. Her whole body was asking her for more and more… especially since she saw those red eyes…

“You can…” Alice slowly started to close her eyes, looking straight back into Claudine’s red eyes that were coming closer and closer… Red eyes again, was she really dreaming them at this point? They were making all her body going hot, and the ticklish feeling inside her stomach wouldn’t disappear. But soon enough, she couldn’t think about something other than how sweet Claudine’s lips are against her. It was extremely soft and warm as well, Alice felt her mind melting and her body relaxing more and more. She never knew kisses could be so wonderful, it felt amazing. After some seconds only, she started to kiss back a bit awkwardly - it was her first time after all. As soon as she started to do so, Claudine was going even further in the kiss. Alice felt something a bit moist sliding on her lips, she quickly guessed it was Claudine’s tongue and definitely lets out a soft sigh from the feelings it made her feel. The more they kissed together, the deeper the kiss became. From time to time, they had to break the kiss so as to regain their breath, but those break never lasted more than some seconds. It was enough to not be out of breath, but not enough to catch their breath totally. Alice was totally relaxing in the kiss and so she wrapped her arms around Claudine’s neck to pull her closer. Claudine also slowly leant closer and closer, leading them to lie on the bed with Claudine on top of Alice.

Alice kept kissing back Claudine as much as possible. It was awkward for her, but having Claudine leading her was actually so comfortable and wonderful. Their tongue playing together in the kiss left her making some weird noises against Claudine’s lips. It was getting harder for her to breath, even with those breaks. Her heart was racing in her chest so much that it made her breath heavier. At some points, she had to be the one breaking the kiss on her own to catch her breath. “S-sorry… I…”

“I know… Take your time sweetie..~” Claudine seemed to understand everything… It made Alice feel at ease, leaving herself totally in the woman’s hand - things she never thought she would do one day. It was just oddly comfortable for her to be with Claudine, as if it was normal.

Meanwhile, Claudine slowly moved down, leaving a trail of kisses on Alice’s cheek, then jawline, down to her neck slowly. With the kisses was some nibbles or licks from time to time, leaving Alice sighing from pleasure and bitting her lips. She felt her whole body totally hot now, wanting more and more of the woman’s touch. And more she got, without even speaking aloud her cravings. Claudine started to nibble and licks Alice’s neck more passionately than before, leaving the girl under her trembling slightly from pleasure. Alice didn’t know her neck could be this sensitive, it was quite overwhelming for her. At this point, she couldn’t see Claudine anymore with her eyes closed and her head tilted in a way to give more space to the woman on her neck. It felt so marvellous, even when she felt the slight pain from her skin being sucked between those soft lips. Hers were harder and harder to keep closed with this growing need inside her…

At some point though, she felt a sharper pain from her neck. She was about to open her eyes when the pain disappeared to leave its place to a more extraordinary feeling, and so she didn’t open her eyes nor questioned the source of this pain. At this point, one of Alice’s hand was gripping the bedsheets tightly in reaction to everything overwhelming her.

Her mind was slowly leaving her and turning blank with everything overwhelming her. It was something she never felt before, and she might be really into that right now… When she felt Claudine moving from her neck, she opened her eyes again to look into the girl’s red eyes. It was truly an amazing view. Yet, she felt so overwhelmed with everything that she didn’t notice her mind becoming clearer - as if she didn’t drink alcohol - nor her body becoming weaker and more exhausted, or the blood on the corner of Claudine’s lips. She only looked through those red eyes, before her mind faded away completely, overwhelmed by all of those feelings and body conditions. The last thing she heard was Claudine calling her name in a worried yet kind tone…

* * *

Alice woke up from a nice dream. It was the first time after a long time that she had a dream and woke up peacefully. She almost wanted to go back to bed to savour more this moment. Unfortunately, she knew she had to go to work.

She slowly opened her eyes to check her phone. However, she noticed first that she wasn’t at her place. That’s when she remembered the previous night. She spent some time alone with someone before passing out on the bed… She felt both horrible and embarrassed from that. Her cheeks slowly turned red blushing thinking about the woman. She was so soft with her and so caring… Her heart was racing in her chest now. She wanted to see her again, but she had no way to contact her.

With her mind wandering in those thoughts, she stood up slowly from the bed, and was about to go to her bag to pick her phone before she stopped when she noticed a note on the bedside table. She decided to read it first…

‘Hi Alice <3

I’m sorry I have to go to work very early today so I left you. You can take a shower here and eat breakfast downstairs, I told Marie to make you something.

See you later~

Claudine’

Alice couldn’t stop her blush at this point. Claudine was still caring about her even when they weren’t together. She was almost wondering what was the girl’s goal doing all of that. She couldn’t be kind to her for no reason… And what did she mean by ‘See you later’, there was no way they would meet that soon.

Feeling slightly depressed about this last thought, she tried to chase it away while picking her phone in her bag. She definitely snapped out of her musings by the time her phone was showing:

7:28am

She had to be at work by 8am. This totally woke her up. Feeling anxious, she rushed in the bathroom to take a shower since she was allowed to do so. Undressing herself there, she took her shower as fast as possible and dried her body quickly. The only moment she stopped was when she noticed some sort of bruises on her neck. There were some hickeys, and also a weird biting mark… She didn’t have much time to think about this mark, so she quickly picked some bandages that she wrapped around her neck to hide everything… People would definitely ask why she had this around her neck, but she didn’t want anyone to see under that.

With this taken care of, she rushed to put her clothes on before finally gathering her belongings and leaving the room. She then rushed downstairs as quietly as possible. She spent 15 minutes doing everything in the bedroom, and her work place was 10 minutes away from this bar if she ran. So she had around 5 minutes to eat breakfast…

When Alice arrived downstairs, she was met by the bartender from yesterday. The place was empty; maybe not open yet for people. That sucked, she didn’t know how to talk to this girl at all. She almost wondered if she should just leave this place without talking. But it became impossible when the bartender girl talked first.

“Good morning Alice. Did you sleep well?” The girl talked in a kind voice with a smile on her face. Alice couldn’t guess if it was genuine or just a facade because the bartender was used to dealing with customers… More importantly, how did the girl know her name?

“Y-Yes but… How… do you know my name..?” It was so awkward for Alice to be here right now she just wanted to run away.

“Claudine told me about you. I’m Marie. She also asked me to make you a breakfast but I didn’t know what you liked… What do you want?” The girl didn’t seem to be bothered by Alice’s weird appearance, or she didn’t show it. It put Alice at ease a little. She wasn’t going to be close to this girl to begin with, so as long as Marie wasn’t mean to her, she was fine.

“I… just a toast and an orange juice is fine really… thank you… I’m sorry…” Alice still felt very awkward around the girl though, she felt like she was imposing herself just because Claudine was being kind with her.

“Alright~ I will be back very soon.” And with that, Marie left to go into the kitchen. Alice was a bit curious if Marie and Claudine were close, after all Claudine casually asked Marie to make her breakfast. And she was also able to sleep here for a night. She was thinking about all of those things while looking at the mails in her phone when Marie came back with the small breakfast she asked for.

“Here for you Alice. Bon appetit.” Marie served her the breakfast in front of Alice on the counter, a warm smile on her face.

“O-oh... Thank you…” Alice tried to show a smile back, but it was forced of course. She didn’t really know how to smile naturally in this kind of situation. Alice then drank her orange juice before eating her toast slowly while feeling awkward from this interaction with Marie.

She was about to ask Marie about her relationship with Claudine, when she suddenly noticed the hour.

“Crap I’m going to be late for work. I- I’m so sorry… I need to go now… Thank you very much for everything, how much does my time here cost?” Alice asked as she was already standing up and taking her purse from her bag. But she was stopped by Marie’s warm smile.

“Don’t worry, Claudine already paid for you. Good luck with your work.” She answered kindly… Which made Alice feel horrible again, she didn’t deserve such kindness from another stranger…

“I.. I’m sorry… Thank you very much for everything… G-Goodbye…” And with that, Alice rushed outside to go to work, eating the remaining of her toast on her way. She totally forgot about the bandage around her neck, especially since Marie didn’t ask anything about that for some unknown reasons.

* * *

Alice arrived at work on time. She was greeted the same as usual by her coworkers: like dirt. Ignoring everything around her, she focused herself on her work and only that. She tried not to think about how kind Claudine and Marie were to her. She might never meet them again anyway. The only moment she allowed herself to think about Claudine was during her coffee break. She went to get a coffee from the machine - the coffee was really delicious there, she liked it - before going back to her computer. However, on her way back she stumbled on something. Or rather, someone tried to make her fall. Thinking about that woman, she totally forgot to stay on her guard with everyone around her. Preparing herself for the fall, she closed her eyes. She was already ready to be hurt somewhere again, or worse. But none of those happened. She bumped into someone instead. People would think it would be better to bump into someone and not get hurt, but Alice didn’t want to trouble someone else. She was already trembling. She knew she was going to be scolded by everyone, looked down, and even bullied by her coworkers again. Was it because she had a good moment this morning? She didn’t deserve to feel happy after all, right?

“Aaah look what you did Alice~ you dirtied the chief’s outfit now~ You should open your eyes you know? Oh wait, you can’t, one doesn’t work haha.” A voice came from behind. Of course, it was most certainly the girl who put Alice in this situation to begin with. But Alice couldn’t say anything back. She knew if she did, it would be worse… her whole body was trembling. She didn’t eat enough this morning either, she felt weak suddenly. All the pression on her shoulders, she didn’t know if she wanted to throw up or pass out. As she tried her best not to bother people more than that, a stern voice she recognized spoke aloud.

“I don’t recall hiring people who doesn’t know how to show any respect to their coworkers, Miss. Should we talk about it more in my office?”

That was it… Alice knew she was doomed. She slowly raised her face to look into the chief’s eyes… But she wasn’t met by the person’s eyes. In fact, the person standing in front of her was looking at the girl who made her fall like that instead. And that wasn’t the most shocking thing for Alice. Because the girl standing in front of her was very familiar to her. In fact, she was the one who made her feel wonderful last night…

“…Claudine…?”


End file.
